Delusions
by tandra88
Summary: Silver figures out that there's more to a fever than just chicken soup. Yaoi!


**Phew, I'm back again guys! Sorry, school's being a butt. And, well, I've been procrastinating a bit. XD**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

"I'm," Gold shivered, "fine."

I sighed, holding out the bowl of chicken noodle soup.

'Why am I even here?' I wondered.

"What's that?" He asked, reaching for the bowl.

"Soup."

Gold took it with his ever present smile. "Thanks."

I watch him grab the spoon and raise it to his full red lips. The lips I wished to kiss. I shook those thoughts from my head. Gold…and me? No. It's not the fact that we'll be gay or anything, but, he's just too perfect. He hasn't abused his Pokemon, or been a total..asshole. Gold assures me that I'm forgiven, but I still hear the whispers everywhere we go. I don't think I'll ever be forgiven for what I did.

"Silver?"

I looked up, shook out of my depressing thoughts. "Hn?"

"Hand me the pills."

I reached for the container. The label read, "Fever Pills".

"How many?"

"Two."

I popped open the cap and rolled two orange pills into my palm.

"Here."

Gold reaches for them and his fingertips brushed my palm lightly. I jumped slightly, making the pill roll out of my hand.

"Damn," I muttered. "Sorry."

"You're always apologizing."

I looked up into Gold's eyes.

"Everything's not your fault, alright?"

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just nodded. I gave up trying to find the pills I dropped, and rolled out some more for him. Gold grabbed them, seeming to avoid my palm this time and slipped them into his mouth. He grabbed a nearby glass of water and downed them without a hint of hesitation.

"Glad that's over with."

He gave me a lopsided grin and yawned.

"Are they working already?" I asked, a bit curious. "That's pretty fast."

"You know Silver, that's the longest sentence you've said."

I frown. "Whatever." I smirk to myself and kept going. "And you're the biggest idiot I've ever lo—known."

Gold rolls his eyes, but finds my statement amusing. "Well, why'd you come here? If I'm such an idiot, you must care more about me than you let on."

I feel my face heat up. "Er…shut up."

_'Why am I acting like this?'_ I thought. _'It's just Gold…'_

But it's exactly that. Gold. My secret love. I've seen him go through many girls, and maybe a couple of guys, but me? Hell, I've never even kissed anybody. In fact, Gold is the only people I give the time of day.

"Anyway," I heard him exclaim. "this fever sucks."

I nodded, curtly. "Yeah."

It was painfully obvious that Gold was trying to make small talk. So, I went along with him. He talked about food, Pokemon, and girls (unfortunately).

"What about you?"

I perked up. "What do you mean?"

"About you and girls."

I began to blush again, averting his eyes. "Um, I don't…really like girls."

"Oh! You mean like cooties?"

"No, like…I'm not attracted to girls." I deadpanned.

"Oh."

Then there was an awkward silence.

"I-if that makes you uncomfortable…" I began, starting to get up. "I can leave. You probably want a girl here, anyway."

A sudden tug at my hand forced me down. A sense of urgency filled Gold's eyes. I looked into them, mesmerized.

"A-actually, I want you here."

I couldn't believe my ears. Gold wanted me here! But, I shouldn't be too excited. He probably just wants a close friend. Close friend…

"O-okay."

We just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Eventually, I looked away and focused on the wall. Gold, just like his name. Before I knew it, his grip began to fall. I looked over and noticed that he was asleep. He looked so cute and peaceful. Maybe, just maybe, I could do it.

"Gold?" I asked, but was only greeted with a snore.

I almost smiled. I definitely could do it. He's asleep, so he won't remember anything I was going to tell him.

Hopefully.

"Gold?" I tested one more time. Just another snore.

"Okay."

I took a deep breathe and began.

"I…I…love you."

Gold stirred, but said nothing.

"You're smart, outgoing, brave…and an idiot. But mostly brave. You're friends with me. That has to get you a bravery medal somewhere."

I chuckled at my own joke.

"And God you're cute."

I raised a shaky hand towards his face.

"I-I'm going to try something, okay?"

I pretended he replied happily with that same stupid grin. I took a deep breathe and leaned in, but before I reaches his lips, I said one final thing.

"I-I've never kissed anyone. Cut me some slack, alright?"

Then, I brushed his lips with my own. They were like I imagined, soft, full, and…heavenly. Man, it felt really good. Almost like he was kissing back…

Wait. He was kissing me back! I quickly backed away, blushing heavily, horrified. Gold had a dreamy smile on. Was he still asleep? He couldn't have been smiling at the kiss. He was asleep. He was **DEFINETLY** asleep.

"Woah," We both replied, staring at each other. Gold looked like he wanted to say something, but just couldn't.

"Gold…" I started, but he held a finger up, silencing me.

"Silver…did you mean all of that stuff you said?"

My heart pounded, head swimming in embarrassment. What could I say? Play dumb? Or confess? I did the logical thing, of course.

"What are you talking about?"

"Damnit! Don't fucking play with me Silver."

I was honestly surprised by his outburst.

"Gold…" I repeated, still in awe.

"If I wanted you to play with my heart, I would've asked!"

I bit my lip and thought about apologizing. Gold told me to stop and I would.

He closed his eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

Oh, the irony. But what did he mean about playing with his heart? Did that mean—?

"I-I didn't meant to, Silver. I'm just tired and cranky. Just forget I said anything."

"No."

Gold looked up into my eyes, bright tears brimming. "W-what?"

"I said no. I won't forget. What did you mean '_play with my heart_'?"

He looked pained, in more ways than one. "It's nothing, Silver. Just—"

"I am not going to drop this Gold." I tried to make my voice firm and even, but it ended up breaking a bit. I didn't know I was so worked up about this.

He avoided my eyes. "To be honest, I wasn't really asleep, Silver."

I drew in a sharp breath, hoping he couldn't hear it. Apparently, from the hiccup breath I heard him take, he did. I didn't know Gold had so many emotions. It seemed like just a short moment ago, he was all happy, upbeat, peaceful, and **ASLEEP**.

"I-I heard every word you said. About me being brave. About being an idiot. I felt your lips, like fireworks on a night sky…I thought you were for real, but—"

I stopped Gold in his tracks. I strode over and kissed him again, putting as much passion and love as I could. I kept my eyes open, hoping to see a reaction. Gold was shocked and stunned. His eyes were open just like mine, but he eventually closed them, relaxing into the lip lock. I quickly let go, my face heated again, but gave him a small smile.

"I lied," I admitted. "I love you. I love you Gold."

Instantly, Gold broke out into a huge grin.

"Awesome."

"Yeah."

We started at each other for the longest time before we found ourselves leaning in again.

"Silver, I'm sorry about all of the…drama."

I smiled again, brushing my nose with his.

"It's..fine."

Gold leaned closer to me, his hair tickling my forehead.

"And Silver?"

I pouted with a sigh. "Yes?"

"It was my first kiss too."


End file.
